A Whole New, Totally Awesome World That
by Demonic Angel 7
Summary: full title inside-Kurosei Ichiryu is your every day, manga obsessed girl. She draws fan art, writes fanfictons and basically stalks the characters. But what happens when her family gets tired of her anti-social attitude and sends her to a private school in Japan. This turns out to be Cross Acadamy the same school from her favorite manga.
1. prolog

A Whole New, Totally Awesome World That I read about in a book and though it was fiction!

Summery- Kurosei Ichiryu is your every day, manga obsessed girl. She draws fan art, writes fanfictons and basically stalks the characters. But what happens when her family gets tired of her anti-social attitude and sends her to a private school in Japan. This turns out to be Cross Acadamy the same school from her favorite manga. Follow her on her adventure of stalking Kaname, falling in love with Zero and tearing the plot apart piece by piece.

Prolog- OMFG

" Kurosei Ichiryu if you do not get your butt down here right now I will burn your book!" my mom yelled and the problem was that she was completely serious.

I gasp and start running down stairs. Everything I need to know about vampire knight is in there from character guides, pictures, and descriptions. To a 10 page time line cataloging every single event. And if it got burnt three months of copy and pasting, printing, binding, and allowance would all go to waste.

When I reached to bottom of the three flights of stairs I hurry into the kitchen and start gasping for breath, only to look up and see my mother smirking and reading my book. I snatch it back yelling 'mine' and checking that there was no damage. I looked at every page and carfully inspected them for rips, tears and smudges. When I was sure there was no harm done I sighed in relief. I glared at my mom who was still smirking.

"what do you want.' I ask angrily.

She rolled her eyes and tossed me a suit case.

" Start packing. I enrolled you in a private school located in Japan. since you all ready speak and read like them and you don't want to be social with us, that should not be a problem."

I shrug I did not really like these people anyway. So I drag my suit case up the stairs still holding my book and begin to pack. I packed all my clothing which was black and include many pairs of fish net tights, stiletto boots, knee high lace up converse with neon splatters and combat boots. My laptop, all of my notebooks, manga books, jewelry (mostly chokers and earrings), and make up.

Before I left my room I pulled on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans my knee high converse, my black off shoulder top, a black ribbon chokers, black onyx earrings and applied a little bit of mascara, thick black eye liner, blood red lip stick and straightened my thick black hair. I was ready to go.

I'm not gong to bore you with the plane ride and car ride there because if was very boring except for the part where a fat guy broke on of the chair while sitting down on the plane which was pretty funny.

Anyway so about 8 hours later I am standing in front of a school that looks just like cross academy from vampire knight and not only that but a grump looking perfect with silver hair.

"No freaking way," I shout in perfect Japanese. "Your Zero Kiryu!"

I start to jump up and down excitedly this must be the actual cross academy! That means that Kaname is real *insert fan girl scream here*! I run over and hug his waist. He tenses but it does not last for long.

"You are like a legend where I come from! I mean being both a vampire hunter and a vampire! You have fan clubs every where on the internet I mean look.' I say pulling out my laptop and pulling up the list of Zero fan clubs. 'I am more of a Kaname fan myself. I always imagined you a bit shorter though….."

Surprise has once again became present on his face. Then his eyes narrow and flash red. He throws he against the wall and points the bloody rose gun thingy at me.

"what do you know?" he growls.

I sigh if he thinks he is scaring me he isn't. I look at him calmly and quietly tell him,

"now, now zero if you want me to help you kill Shizuka hio you cant be killing me. Oh and to answer you question I know every thing…"

And with that I grab my suit case and walk off to the headmasters office leaveing a dumfound zero behind me. I smirk to myself, this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

**ELLO! *bows* i am demonic angel offten called demon!  
firstly i thank mandy spades and anomomys for reviewing!  
second i will thank all of those who added this story to thier faveorites or alert list i apoligize that i could not remember your screen name  
and lastly i will think my incredible beta for both of my stories metal flowers! *lots of claping!**

**Disclaimer~ i do not own vampire knight for if i did kaname would be mine, i also dont own jezebel she is metal flowers oc!**

**r and r flames,critsisum,and thumbs up are greatly apprecated!  
**

* * *

Ch. 1- Helping out the Disciplinary Committee  
~never Challenge Kurosei~

When I entered the headmaster's office he was speaking to Kaname about the new student AKA me. They didn't notice me so I managed to hear part of their conversation. Basically, I heard them talking about are the reasons my family sent me here. Some examples were my fearless and anti-social attitude and my ability to notice the smallest details. Soon I got bored with their old lady talk and decided to speak up.  
"Are you both going to sit there and gossip about me like old ladies all day because if you are I am going to find my dorm or help Yuki with the day class!"  
Both were surprised and jumped three feet in the air. The looks on their faces were priceless! I started laughing shamelessly.  
"I am ashamed for the both of you! Kaname the pureblood prince and Kaien the legendary hunter. Both are legends and a 13-year-old human girl took both down! If only Jez could see this, it would ruin Kaname's manly image and what is left of the headmasters!"  
The just stood with their open mouths gaping like fish!  
"Don't feel bad though, I surprised Zero to! Oh course he held a gun to my head which would not since it was the bloody rose! You male species, vampire or not, are so stupid!" I say continuing to laugh.  
After a few minutes of laughing at their expense I stopped to find them still staring. What is up with these people? They are the second and third people to stare at me like that today! I glare at them and start to walk out only to be dragged back in by Zero who was -much to my inconvenience- coming to the headmaster's office!  
"You're not going anywhere," he says gruffly. As he shoves me back into the room. I turn back to Kaname and the head master.  
"Why not? I was just going to help Yuki with her disciplinary duties since the emo and depressed dude won't or is too lazy to! Either way, she has to do them by herself!"  
I start to walk out of the door again, only to have my wrist grabbed. I did some awesome ninja moves and Zero went through the window. I pause for a second before I heard him curse as he hit the ground. Good, I hadn't done any damage. I smirk in satisfaction and continue out the door.  
"Now if you will excuse me I have a pure blood princess to help! And I am sure Kaname has class soon, correct?"

~Kaname's POV~

"What a strange girl. I wonder how she knows all of this. But she is right, you do have class soon Kaname."  
I scowl at the headmaster. That girl she knows too much, and there is something weird about her. She looks at all of us as if she knows something we don't. She is definitely not human. The way she was able to sneak up on us and throw Kiryu though a window, glass and all. Not only is she not human but dangerous the way she knew all of that information and show no hesitance in telling it. The new piece in my game could be the winning or the losing piece. It all depends on her now and that is not good…but I will leave her be, for now…

~Back to Kurosei~  
I look once again in my book at the map of cross academy. I need to find the entrance to the moon dorms. I glance over it one last time mapping out my root and continuing on.  
*~`time skip`~*  
"Just in time!" I exclaim.  
I hear the exited shouts of the day class as it gets closer to the time for the night class to continue to classes and the closer I get the louder it gets. Soon it pounds in my ears like an extreme hang over ~not that I have had one~. And Yuki is nowhere in sight, probably pushed down once again.  
"HEY!" I yell hoping to get them quiet and it worked. God these girls were annoying, but at least they scared easily.  
The noise died down almost immediately and everyone's eyes turn to me. I motion for them to move out of the way and while they, quiet whispers go through the crowd. All of them were about them wondering who the new girl is and what she is doing. When I get to what is supposed to be the path for the night class I see that Yuki did fall once again. God that girl is clumsy! And of course Zero was nowhere to be seen, probably in the infirmary. I turn to the day class students.  
"My name I Kurosei Ichiryu and all of you day class students better be getting behind that red line and apologizing to Yuki for being an inconvenience! If you want to see the night class you will do so in an orderly and QUIET way! Am I understood?"  
A chorus of 'yes Kurosei-Sama and sorry Yuki-Chan' are heard though out the crowd. After disinfecting, putting bandages on Yuki's cuts and getting the day class organized, the gate began to open to revile a surprised night class. Who was very shock at the calmness of the day class?  
"Day class you may watch the night class but stay behind the line and keep your hands to yourself. Also, be sure to keep your mouths shut! Disobeying these rules will result in punishment!"  
Satisfied with my work I turned to the night class ~who was looking at me with slight respect~ and bowed slightly motioning for them to continue on to class. As they went by most of them gave slight bows or a quiet thank you.  
"Kurosei thank you for helping Yuki with her duties. I appreciate that you are keeping things quiet." I turn to Kaname who had cam up beside me and Yuki.  
I sensed the hidden meaning behind his words don't tell anyone what you know there will be a punishment.  
"Of course Kaname just preventing myself a headache ." I reply smoothly layering my own hidden message. I sent him a look just to make sure that he got it, I'll stay silent as long as you don't do anything stupid but if someone asks I am not going to lie.  
He nods and continues on his way to class.

~Zero's POV~  
"Ouch!"


	3. Chapter 2

**ello!**

**thank you all those who revewed or alerted!  
and person i really dont know what a mary-sue is i have never gotten that complait before...  
i am terribaly sorry if she turns out like that but i dont really know how to portray her character any other way... *looks really sad***

**anyway metal flowers own jezebel  
i own this plot and kurosei...  
****we do not own vampire knight because we are obviously NOT hino (did i spell that right) an if we did why would we bother with fanfiction...  
**

**read and review flames and critizum are accepted!**

* * *

Chapter 2~ the partner in crime~

I have now been at the academy for a few days and I have figured out where I am in the story. In the next twenty-four hours Zero should bite Yuki for the first time. Which of course I plan to stop this by putting myself in her place. But in order to do that I need my partner in crime who I should be going to get in four hours if the headmaster allows me to of course. And I am sure Jezebel will love to help me with my incredibly awesome plan in to action since I bribed her with 's brother. She went positively crazy on me.

)`- time skip -`(  
I can not believe the headmaster was so easy to convince! I mean I no he isn't stupid. At least I don't think he is…. When I told him one of my friends were going to join cross academy he jumped all over it! I smile to myself this a little bit to easy.

~`flash back`~  
"Headmaster?" I ask quietly trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes, Miss. Ichiryu."

"Firstly, it's Kurosei. Second, I have a request. It seems one of my friends want to enroll into the academy but her application was delayed. She had not been notified and she is due to arrive today and her parents did not accompany her…"

"And you want to go pick her up." He finished.

I nod slowly, unsure about what his reaction would be. Would he say no? But of course I misjudged someone once again.  
"Of course we can! It is the least I could do after you helped Yuki the other day and I would love to meet one of your friends! I'll have Kaname escort you!" he said excitedly

"Excellent I will go get Kaname now. Her plane arrives in three hours!" I say clapping my hands together.  
As I skip off I hear him mutter 'What a strange girl!' under his breath.  
"Thank you for the compliment headmaster!" I call over my shoulder.  
`~end of flashback~`

I am shook out of my thoughts as I arrive at the moon dorm. I wave at Theodore, the really old guy at the entrance of the moon dorms.  
"Continue on Miss. Disciplinary committee." He says with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
That I forgot to mention that I am now an official member of it. Cross finally asked me to join. YAY! It is not as fun as I thought though. Good thing I hardly sleep anyway! I walk into the dorm and everyone's head turns to me. They realize who I am here for and Seiren motions for me to follow her.

"You know what I have always wondered?" I asked after a moment.

She raises an eyebrow but that is the only thing that tells me she is listening.

"Why don't you ever do anything for yourself? i mean I get that your Kaname's body guard but he is a big boy he can take care of himself for a couple hours!"

Her normally expressionless eyes take on a sad tone.

"I don't know what to do is the reason. All my life I was taught protect the purebloods, respect purebloods."

"I understand how you feel. My Family once owned a circus. They were the ring master and the lion tamer while I was forced up on the trapeze, the Amazing Fly bird, they called me. I did what they wanted me to and that was the only thing they taught me soon I could do the most complicated routines with my eyes closed, it was every thing I knew. But I made friends and they changed that. Now after me and Jez go through with my plan we are going to help you!" I say and I smile at her at the end of my mini speech.

"Thank you Kurosei." The older girl replies.

We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When we arrive at Kaname's door Serien goes to knock but I burst through and launch myself on to his back covering his eyes.

"Kaname-Sempi! Guess who?" I asked. The answer was obvious, but I just felt like doing it.

"Kurosei, what do you want this time?"

I giggle. In the short time I have been here my relationship with Kaname went from a fan-girl crush to some what friends.

"The headmaster wants you to come with me to pick up my friend from the airport!" I exclaim happily.

"And she is?"

"Jezebel! You know, my partner in crime?" I smirked.

"I do, unfortunately," he said stiffly.

"Oh and after we go through with my brilliant plan we are stilling your body guard. You have twenty minutes." I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

After I return to my room I quickly change out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and tank top.

)`-time skip-`(

JEZEBEL SANDERS  
I took a deep breath and stared again at my packed suitcase and laptop. Today was the day. Did I really want to do this? Did I really want to leave my family to stay in Japan for a few years? Of course, but…I've never lived anywhere outside the states. But Demonic needed my help. She wouldn't tell me why, but she sent me a plane ticket. I convinced my parents that it was all some foreign exchange thing my school was doing, which it was. Kinda. In an obscure point of view.  
"Jez!" my dad called from outside, "You need to go now if you want to get on your plane!"  
"Coming!" I shouted before shoving my laptop into my suitcase and zipping it shut. I easily carried it outside and into the car trunk. I didn't pack much, really. The only things I wear are normal jeans, comfortable tees, and maybe a necklace.  
"We're late," Dad smirked before turning the car on, "But you know that never matters with us."  
My Dad likes to drive at the speed limit…or a little bit above. He commutes to Washington so he has lots of experience driving. That's a plus for me because we're never worried about being late, so I don't have to wake up very early. Dad drove quickly over to the nearest airport.  
"I love you, Jez. Are you sure you'll be okay there?" he looked at me with concern and messed up my brown hair and blond highlights.  
"Yeah," I smiled happily, "My friend…Kurosei goes to the same school."  
I still haven't gotten to calling Demonic by her real name.  
Dad shrugged, "Okay then. You need help getting to your plane?"  
"Nope," I said and heaved my suitcase out of his car, "I've got it."  
"Bye Jez," he waved, "See you."  
I rolled my eyes and hurried inside. I was still slightly late so I was the last one to board the plane.  
"We almost left without you," a person whispered to me.  
"But you didn't," I pointed out. I tried to read one of my Manga then but I fell asleep right away.

…

"Thank you for flying with us today and please exit the plane in a calm and orderly fashion!" A chirpy flight attendant said and then repeated the phrase in Japanese. Thank god my cousin had tried to teach me the language, so I knew the basics.  
I quickly got my suitcase down and ran through the plane so I was the first one off. I didn't like waiting in lines. Demonic had me wear some charm bracelet that was something like I'd never seen. It definitely wasn't all from the same store. The charms were so different from one another and the bracelet itself that they blended together perfectly.  
A girl that looked about my age with thick black hair walked up to me, checking behind her shoulder every few seconds. I saw a matching bracelet on her wrist. This must be her. When she was sure that I was me, she smiled.  
"Hey Jez. Nice to meet you. I'd like your help." She apparently hadn't had any trouble adjusting to my real name.  
"Hey Demonic. And what kind of trouble are you in? Mobsters? Serial killers? A mob of stupid fans out to get you?" I teased.  
"I'm not in trouble. I need your help putting our favorite people into trouble." She chuckled, "You're still into Vampire Knight, right?"  
"What? Of course! " I was curious. My brown eyes gazed inquiringly at her.  
"What would you say if I told you that in return for helping me with my evil plans, you could meet Ichiru?" Demonic smirked. She already knew my answer, but I had to clarify something.  
"Ichiru…as in Kiryu? Please tell me that you're not screwing with me," I suppressed the excitement in my voice. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!  
"Ichiru Kiryu," she confirmed. I blinked.  
"I will be your partner in crime, your henchman, you slave…anything! Oh my god! Ichiru!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down. Man, I shouldn't have drank that Monster…or that coffee…  
"Huh. You really are hyper in real life," she noticed and linked her arm through mine, "So, partner in crime, shall we go make our favorite character's lives a living hell?"  
"Yes!" I smiled widely. Oh my god! I thought it might be kind of dramatic to meet my friend, but I never imagined this!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~lets get this show on the road~

_**This is your totally awesome auther bringing you your very late chapter! i am sorry dont kill me! on a plus side this si my longest chapter EVER! and dont worry all ye people who think she is going to be a marysue her fear will be in chapter 5! thank you all those who reviewed and alerted! RandR**_

**Beta note: Metal Flowers: I burst out laughing when Demonic put me in a chokehold…She got my personality on monseter exactly right. I'm not always like that though! I promise!**

**disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight, maximum ride, or fanfiction! because if i did the plot would be totally differnt!**

* * *

Kurosei POV

Oi, that girl is energetic. She told me she was but I really didn't believe her…. That was a mistake on my part (-.-).

"Come on Kaname is waiting in the car." I say impatiently.

"Kaname as in Kuran Kaname!"

"Yes! What part of we are in the world of vampire knight did you not understand!"

Realizing I hurt her feelings, I say, "Sorry I have not had my daily dosage of caffeine."

"Oh my god! You mean everyone in vampire knight is real?"

I nod my head slowly, hoping that she does not screech… I thought to soon, I think as a fan girl scream erupts from her mouth which receives us a lot of dirty and weird looks. I wince and rub my ears.

"My poor sensitive ears_."_ I whine.

"Face of perfect innocence." She says using her hand to make an imaginary circle around her head.

I roll my eyes and begin to drag her out the door by her ear. We finally arrive at the car and when I reach to open the door but had to grab Jez before she tried to start doing cartwheels across the parking lot. She should _not_ have had that caffeine! I caught up with her and grabbed her ear. I dragged her over to Kaname's car.

"Kaname!" I yelled through the window.

"What?" he asked slightly amused staring at my predicament through the window.

"Open the freaking door!" I exclaimed pulling Jez into a headlock. She started to squeeze my arm with her chin. That was going to be sore later.

"Why would I do that?" he rolled the window down a bit, but not down enough so that I could shove Jez through. I probably could. She was skinny enough.

"If you don't you will be put in a six by six foot square room with Jez and a pack of monster!"

His eye widen slightly realizing that my friend has a very large sugar and caffeine problem. He slowly opens the door, and I expected Jez glomp him, but instead she planted her feet firmly on the ground and crossed her arms.

"What is it now?" I wished her caffeine high would be over soon.

"I want to be a ninja and slide in through the window at the top of the car," she said stubbornly. I looked to Kaname for his permission, and he shrugged. Jez squealed and climbed like a monkey onto the top and slid down into the car. She _then_ preceded glomp him.

I slide into the car and close the door behind me. I turn to Jez who is still glomping Kaname, who is starting to look uneasy. I sigh this is going to be a long ride.

"Jezebel Sanders if you do not let go right now I'll tell Ruka and~ you will be grounded from all things that have caffeine in them!"

She immediately stops hugging/glomping and starts sulking.

"But, but, but. Demonic~ please don't! I beg of you! I'll behave! Promise!"

"Swear an your Max Ride 'saving the world and other extreme sports book'? Because that's the only one I don't have~ and they don't sell them here!"

Her eyes widen and she nods in a rapid pace holding her bag to her chest tightly.

"But that's the one where Ari turns good! Ari's my favorite!" she wailed.

"_good girl!"_ I say handing her a rainbow colored lollipop. Which she sticks in her mouth and eats happily. I take a deep breath and rub my temple. Hopefully this suger rush will were off soon. I should have gotten Kari to help me with this!

"Who's Kari?" Kaname asks.

"One of my friends from the states. Me and my group of friends were like the three musketeers except there was seven of us, and we all had different personalities. Me –the slightly bipolar one-, Kari –quiet one-, Yushi –the baby-, Souenya – the strong one-, Enasa –the popular one-, Hiran –normal one- and Ryuki –the athletic one-. We were unseparateable. That is until we all moved to different places because of an incident. Only Kari and I stayed in touch. Oh and stay out of my head that's creepy."

He sighs and turns to Jez.

"_Why did you call Kurosei Demonic?"_

**JEZPOV**

"I call her Demonic because I'm this author on fanfiction called Metal Flowers and she's Demonic Angel. We've never really met before now. So that wasn't safe, was it? I mean, what fi she was some internet predator or something? I read this creepy book called Want 2 go Private? once and I was scarred for live. Don't read it. Ever. Hey, am I talking a lot? I can't tell. People tell me I talk a lot when I'm on Monster, and I'm almost always on Monster. When I'm not on Monster, sometimes I'm just really quiet. Hey, did you know that when I drink Monster, I feel tired _before_ I get hyper? It's weird, but it runs in our family. My grandpa will drink a bunch of coffee, fall asleep for fifteen minutes, and then he's ready to do whatever. Hey, do you know Shizuka? She's a pureblood, I think. That's her name, right? Hey Demonic, is that pureblood who turned Zero and Ichiru Shizuka?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked at me in surprise that I was giving her a chance to speak, "Uh yeah. Sure."

"Do you want me to be less hyper? It's cool because I can kind of control how happy and hyper I am. But sometimes it backfires and I feel all empty." I shared.

"Uh…" she stared at Kaname who again shrugged, "Sure."

"Okay!" I said happily and shut up. I took a few deep breaths. It wasn't working. Oh well, it very rarely did when I was hyped up on Monster, "Hey Demonic, when do I get to meet Ichiru?"

"Soon," she said vaguely.

"Hey Demonic…" I started but I felt Kaname staring at me.

"You've managed to summersault over all of Kurusei's cryptic comments. How?" he was intrigued.

"Oh, I had this friend named Kaitlyn and she always spoke in vague answers. She liked to confused me by never giving me a straight answer and I learned to look in between the lines. Hey Kaname, aren't you Yuki's brother?"

"Stop giving away what we know!" Demonic groaned.

I nodded, "Sorry. Hey Demonic, aren't you my boss for the time that I'm in Japan?"

"Uh…I guess. I have the plan, after all," she shrugged and stared out the window.

"What plan?" Kaname was showing some signs of panic.

I ignored Kaname. Demonic told me not to share what we knew, "Hey Demonic, if you're my boss then can I call you Captain?"

"No!" she said, "Why the heck would you call me captain! I'd rather we be partners!"

I saluted her, "Aye Aye, Captain!"

"Wait, what is Jez short for?" Kaname asked

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, "It stands for Jezebel, Kaname. Getting any ideas?"

"What does Jezebel mean?" Demonic asked innocently. She knew it meant _something_, but she didn't know exactly what.

"Well, in the bible she was a very evil queen," I pouted but then smirked, "But in today's modern demon lingo, it mean vampire whor-"

"Enough!" Kaname barked, "While you two may love sharing innuendoes-"

"We do!" we both chirped. I think the Monster was wearing off and by the relieved looks of Demonic and Kaname, they knew it too. I'd have to save the rest of the Monster in my bag for another day.

"While you two may love doing that, I do not," he finished, "So save your squealing for your dorm rooms."

"We can talk about Ichiru!" I exclaimed.

"You need to update your stories first," Dmeonic reminded me and I pouted.

"I know. I wonder if Pennycat and Bobo have reviewed!" I squealed and whipped out my iPhone. I continued to busy myself with Fanfiction related things.

**Back to Kurosei #1**

I cannot believe the car ride went so well! Jez and Kaname got along pretty well surprisingly, even though they are polar opposites. But that girl has not filter at all! This is not good when she is on a sugar high. She went on and on and on and on about random things! Just like Nudge!

Anyway, we arrived at the headmasters office three hour later and the Day Class started whispering again as they saw me come out of the car with yet another new student. It eas a very long three hours. Moreover, the headmaster being him automatically tried to glop poor Jez, who smartly stepped out of the way so he ran into Kaname. Who was knocked to the ground. We all snickered as he headmaster apologizes over and over to a scowling Kaname.

"Headmaster what time is it?" I ask after he regained his composure.

"About nine 'o' clock. Why?"

I feel my eyes widen slightly. We only had thirty minutes until Zero has his attack. I grab Jez and start to pull her out the door when I realize I forgot to give headmaster the envelope thingy.

"Kaname hands up. All the paperwork is in the black folder!" I yell over my shoulder tossing Kaname my bag before I continue on my way.

**Kaname's POV**

I catch Kurosei's bag as she throws it over her shoulder and open it up to find I jumbled mess of notebooks, pencils, manga, American novels, candy of all kind and finally a black folder with Jezebel written in bold silver letters. I open up the folder and pull out neatly stapled paper work, all correctly filled out.

"Well she thought of everything." I mutter tossing the papers to the headmaster. Who started muttering to himself for no apparent reason.

**Back to Kurosei #2**

"So do you understand the plan?" I ask after going over it for the hundredth time.

Jez nods her head eagerly. At least her head wasn't bouncing off her shoulders. She'd still be able to distract Yuki by talking her head off, but she wouldn't get distracted. She'd be able to think clearly.

"Yup! You find Zero I stop Yuki!" she replies putting it into much simpler terms then I used.

I nod. We take off running to the area where Zero has his little 'leave me alone' fit and arrive right when he walks off. When he is out of sight, we dash out of our hiding place and stop her right before she follows him.

"Yuki!" I yell getting her attention. The short girl stops and stares at us curiously.

"Kurosei, you're back!" she says happily.

"Yup and this is Jezebel." I pointed to Jez and we discreetly blocked off Zero's path from Yuki.

"Nice to meet you. But I've got to go find Zero…" she peeked behind us to follow Zero's form with her eyes.

"Yuki! Stop!"

She stops and looks at me worriedly.

"What's wrong Kurosei-Chan?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then stay here with Jez. If you go any farther Kaname-Sempi would never forgive me!"

She nods slowly, maybe sensing the desperation in my voice. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll go take care of Zero!" I call over my shoulder as I take off running.

Running is as close to flying as human kind can get by their selves. Pure bliss. To feel the wind on your face and your feet leaving the ground for a split second in between strides.

I slide into a stop when I see Zero. He is bending over in pain, clutching at his throat.

"Zero." I coo softly. Even when his face is as twisted as it is, he is still beautiful.

He looks up at me with pain filled eyes. Blood red, pain filled eyes. The eyes of a monster and yet I am not afraid.

**(B/N: Twilight moment!)**

"Leave me alone!" He growls.

"Zero, look at me." I say softly kneeling down beside him. I pull him into a tight embrace.

"It is ok." I whisper.

Then his fangs sink in to my neck. We sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality was a just minute. His mouth at my throat, drinking in my life substance. My hands tangled into his hair. I gently push him away.

"Better now?"

"I'm a monster!"

"No you're not! Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and man up! If anyone's a monster here it's Kaname!" I say firmly. "No offence!" I call over my shoulder to the pureblood.

"None taken."

"Go to bed Zero, and I better see you in class tomorrow!"

He grunts. Same old Zero. You'd think he's show a little gratitude…

"Now let's go get me patched up." I chirp dragging Kaname by his sleeve behind me.

When we are a little while away from Zero I release his sleeve allowing him to walk without being dragged.

"Why did you grab my sleeve?"

"So you wouldn't tear him to shreds." I say with a yawn.

"And I would do that why?"

I raise an eyebrow. The reason is somewhat obvious. However, I leave it at that and continue.

"Thank you."

I look at him in surprise.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you and I both know who it would have been instead. How did you know that anyway?"

"I'm physic, and I have always had a soft spot for innocent, naive girls."

He just raises an eyebrow…. Good he is back into character. It was kind of creepy with all of the talking he did…Now I have to go face Jez. Hopefully she's crashed by now.

"Zero!" Yuki came crashing through the bushes.

Jez came crashing right after her, "Sorry Captain! I couldn't hold her off for long!"

"It's okay," I nodded, "And stop calling me Captain!"


	5. ANrewrite

Ello!

This is your auther speaking!

Lol…..

I have gotten some reviews about how I need to work on this story…. Sooooo I am going to rewite it! You can expect the new story to be up in a week or so!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

I thank mandy spades, hotxhotguy and I tell the truth for the wonderful critizium!

I also thank yua nekotana, storys with a term and mandy spades for encouraging me as a writer!1

And lastly I thank my totally awesome beta, metal flowers for pushing me, correcting some of my grammer, createing jez and listening to my rants about what I hate!

Thanks for all the support and I hope you will read the rewrite!

~demonic angel!


End file.
